1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device including a metal pattern and a piezoelectric pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for fabricating highly integrated semiconductor devices by forming a metal pattern on the semiconductor device, and directly connecting or bonding the metal patterns to each other, have been provided. Conventionally, a process of connecting or bonding the metal patterns to each other requires the semiconductor device to be heated at a high temperature. However, since the heat process may mechanically, physically, chemically, or electrically damage or break circuit patterns due to a heat budget exerted on fine circuit patterns of the semiconductor device, the conventional approach is problematic.